wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Bargains of the Atha'an Miere
Below is a list of the known Bargains of the ''Atha'an Miere, along with the terms of each Bargain and discussed results and implications. The Bargain with the Coramoor This was negotiated between Merana Ambrey and Rafela Cindal, representatives of the Coramoor, and Harine din Togara Two Winds, the Extraordinary Ambassador of Mistress of the Ships of the ''Atha'an Miere. It took place in the city of Cairhien on board the White Spray. The terms were as follows: # The Atha'an Miere have promised such ships as the Coramoor needs, to sail when and where he needs them, for whatever purposes he requires. # The Coramoor will not change any laws of the Atha'an Miere. # The Coramoor must give the Atha'an Miere land, a square one mile on each side, at every city on navigable water that he controls now or comes to control. # The Coramoor agrees to keep an ambassador chosen by the Atha'an Miere with him at all times. Harine din Togara has named herself. She will be accompanied by her Windfinder, her Swordmaster, and a retinue. # The Coramoor agrees to go promptly to a summons from the Mistress of the Ships, but not more than twice in any three consecutive years. Rand al'Thor has called upon the first term of the agreement to provide enough food for his armies in Arad Doman. He requests enough ships and food to feed one million people. The third term of the agreement is now of critical importance because of the mass suicide of the Amayar. The Atha'an Miere were solely based on the waves and depended upon the land-dwelling Amayar to supply their ports and their ships. Without them, the entire infrastructure of the Atha'an Miere is gone. Land at every city on navigable water will replace this loss to their resources. It also fulfils some of the Jendai Prophecies. The Bargain with Elayne and Nynaeve for the White Tower This was a negotiation taking place in Altara, during many meetings, some on the ship of the Mistress of the Ships, in Ebou Dar harbour; one in the Tarasin Palace and one slightly north of Ebou Dar at the Kin's Farm. It was negotiated between Elayne Trakand, Nynaeve al'Meara and Merilille Ceandevin on the side of Aes Sedai, and the Atha'an Miere on the other. The Aes Sedai requested the help of the Sea Folk to help correct the world's weather, something the Atha'an Miere did not fail to capitalise on. The Bargain has called for some anger in Tar Valon, due to the few benefits that befell the Aes Sedai. * The Atha'an Miere agree to give Elayne and Nynaeve the assistance of their Windfinders in using the Bowl of the Winds to correct the world's weather. * The Atha'an Miere agree to let the Aes Sedai use their most powerful Windfinders instead of the ones highest ranking. * The Aes Sedai agree to provide twenty teachers to the Windfinders to enhance their knowledge of the Power, and these twenty will be unable to leave unless replaced by others. * The Aes Sedai agree to let the channelers of the Atha'an Miere come to the Tower whenever they wish, learn whatever they wish, and leave whenever they wish After the use Renaile din Calon claims the Bowl of the Winds as part of the bargain between the Sea Folk and the Aes Sedai. The Bargain with Egwene Later, Egwene sets up a meeting in Tel'aran'riod between Aes Sedai, Sea Folk Windfinders and Aiel Wise Ones. The Amyrlin Seat lures the Windfinders with the idea to teach them how to use sleepweavers and to manipulate the world of dreams. The base of the meeting is an alliance against the Seanchan. It is decided at the meeting that Accepted will go and train with the Wise Ones for six months and then they would then train with the Sea Folk for a further six months before returning back at the White Tower. They would then make a choice a year later on where they would wish to finish their training. Sea Folk and Wise One apprentices would also go through this training program but to the White Tower and the other channeling faction. It is agreed that for every two Accepted who leave, two Wise One apprentices and two Sea Folk apprentices will be exchanged. Finally all ter'angreal that are already owned by the Aiel or by the Sea Folk cannot be claimed by the White Tower. The former Sea Folk Bargain with Elayne and Nynaeve is also modified so that Aes Sedai sisters no longer have to teach Sea Folk Windfinders any more and that Sea Folk Aes Sedai can now return back to their homeland and be the channellers who teach the Sea Folk Windfinders. The Bargain with Elayne, as Daughter-Heir of Andor This bargain was negotiated after Elayne's return to Andor to reclaim the throne. Zaida din Parede Blackwing, ambassadress of the Atha'an Miere agreed to lend Elayne assistance in her quest for the Lion Throne in exchange of commercial privileges and land as with the Coramoor. When Elayne was kidnapped by Black sisters, Birgitte convinced the Windfinders to fight for her rescue, otherwise their bargain would be not fulfilled if another gains the throne instead of the Daughter-Heir. The Bargain with Mat Cauthon After returning from the Rahad, with the Bowl of the Winds in their possession, Mat has trouble convincing the channelers present (Aes Sedai, Kin, and Sea Folk) to leave immediately. Elayne and Nynaeve remain silent on purpose, either to (as they claimed) take advantage of Mat's ta'veren nature, or to let Mat feel the full implication of the control he wanted. Mat begins by calling Renaile din Calon Blue Star a "daughter of the sands" (an ancient sea folk insult from his memory). Then when Renaile draws her knife, he disarms her, and claims that "the blades are bare", and that he, being the Master of the Blades (of their group) takes precedence over the Mistress of the Ships. The terms are as follows: *The Atha'an Miere go where Elayne and Nynaeve want. *Mat doesn't take them by force. The Bargain is sealed in traditional form, despite its unusual nature. Mat touching his fingers to his lips and touching Renaile's lips, and Renaile doing the same for Mat. This allows the channelers to go to the Kin's farm, and use the Bowl of the Winds. es:Pactos de los Atha'an Miere Category:Atha'an Miere